TRUST
by KyoFooch16
Summary: TRUST: YAOI SasuxNaru This story is about Sasuke reflecting on his mistakes and trying his best to atone for all that he’s done. But he comes to realize that even though his friends may forgive him, there are many others who won’t.
1. Chapter 1

_TRUST_

A sequel to _Time to Come Home _If you haven't read this please do so first.

In my last story, Naruto at the age of 18 tries one more time to bring Sasuke home. All on his own he seeks Sasuke out and after arguing and reminiscing Naruto admits his long term love for Sasuke and the two of them go home together and keep their relationship a secret. When we last left them, Sasuke was under strict guard and surveillance 24/7 and trying to get his life back in order. _Standard idea, but it turned out pretty good. _-

Disclaimers: I don't own anything Naruto, just having some fun.

Random facts one must know: In this story-

-Sasuke has his own home. He does not live with Naruto. When they first came home Sasuke was put under house arrest for 6 months straight. He was allowed only to go out once in awhile and always had to have an escort when doing so.

-No one knows about their relationship. It's kept secret.

-Because he found Sasuke and brought him back to the village, Naruto was made one of his official escorts. Still, they had to be very careful with their meetings. Naruto could only see Sasuke once or twice a week at the most without anything looking suspicious.

_TRUST_ is about Sasuke reflecting on his mistakes and trying his best to atone for all that he's done. But he comes to realize that even though his friends may forgive him, there are many others who won't.

This is only the Introduction:

_Introduction:_

_Naruto's heart felt as if it may implode; as if it would shatter at any given moment. He couldn't think, he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel; all he could do was run; run and scream a name. He screamed it as loud as he could; his throat felt like it was ripping apart. But it didn't matter…because it was 3 AM and Sasuke was missing._

_He and countless other ninja were running the streets of the Leaf Village searching every home, store, and pothole for him. Naruto ran past one such ninja and overheard him talking to a worried family,_

"_We ask that you all remain calm. Uchiha Sasuke has gone missing; we suspect that he's only trying to escape but nonetheless we need everyone to stay off the streets and keep all your windows and doors locked. In case of an emergency-"_

'_Stop…' Naruto thought as he ran past, 'Shut up…don't you dare talk about him like that; don't you dare make him out to be that way…don't you dare hate him. Don't be angry at him, don't talk about him, don't think about him, don't hiss his name like you would a monster's. Don't even say his name, you have no right…you have no right.'_

_He grinded his teeth roughly and continued run through the streets as if in flight._

'_Where are you? Why can't I find you? Why aren't you here with me? Why aren't you talking with me? Why aren't you in my kitchen pouring me tea, cleaning my pantry, holding my hand, touching my face? Why are you doing this! Just answer me that much you son of a bitch.'_

_He landed on top a building and fell to his knees gasping for breath. Naruto stayed there a moment, just breathing; then he staggered to his feet and wobbled over to the edge of the roof. He leaned on the balcony railing watching the sun set in the distance. After a while, the sun disappeared and Naruto began scanning what was below him. Then he saw it. Naruto immediately flew off the building and landed in an ally below, he stood up as his blue eyes grew large with horror._

_Ten feet in front of him…was a motionless Sasuke, lying in a pool of his own blood. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Eh heh heh…sorry about the intro everyone! It was really more like a preview. It isn't how I'm beginning the story. But we'll come to that particular part in a few chapters._

_Sorry about the mix up, I had my introduction labeled as "Chapter1" and this is labeled as "Chapter 2" but this is the real beginning!_

_And here is the REAL beginning. LOL_

TRUST

Chapter 1: _'Brats'_

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Naruto yelled painfully. He was holding his bare right foot hopping up and down in the middle of Konoha's busy street market. Several children giggled as they passed the 19 year old Jounin who glared at them in return while he continued jumping. **_I don't think he looks very threatening. XD _**

It was a beautiful hot summer day in the Leaf Village and the streets were hustling and bustling with countless people going to and from restaurants and shops; all enjoying themselves. Naruto **_who was still hopping_** slowly smiled, it really was the first time in 6 years that he knew truly how happy all these people felt on this sunny day.

Sasuke returned from the convenience holding two bottles of water. At first Naruto was oblivious to his presence as his corny daydream was still running through his mind. Sasuke stared at his companion for a moment, allowing his head to follow the continuous hopping motion. Then the 20 year old turned his head to the side.

"Let me guess…you're a pogo stick right?"

Surprised, Naruto was pulled back to reality quickly; and unfortunately it was too quick for his feet to comprehend and he ended up falling on his face. Sasuke laughed clutching the water to his chest.

"And now he laughs…" Naruto mumbled grudgingly to himself. He spat the dirt out and got to his feet, trying to save what dignity he had left. Still, even if he had anymore dignity it disappeared as he went down a second time; he suddenly remembered why he had been hopping in the first place.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" He yelled out again.

Sasuke stopped laughing,

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Not sure…ow…I think there's something wrong with my right foot. It really hurts."

Sasuke kneeled down immediately with a worried expression,

"Alright dobe, let me see your foot."

Naruto grimaced as he lifted it up and Sasuke's hands took it abruptly. For a second Sasuke examined Naruto's foot but then froze. **_This has to look so weird to people who are walking by. XP_**

"What is it! What's wrong!"

Sasuke lowered Naruto's foot to reveal his famous _'Sometimes you are the biggest fcking idiot in the world'_ expression.

"What's wrong you ask? Naruto, the only thing that's wrong is your lack of common sense."

Sasuke then pulled a microscopic sliver of wood out of Naruto's foot and playfully smacked him in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For not wearing shoes…"

They both chuckled as Sasuke helped him off the ground.

"Come on you said we were going somewhere special today." Sasuke whined as he handed Naruto his water. "Where are we going?" He finished anxiously.

But before Naruto could answer the question, they heard _it_…that dreaded voice,

"HEYA! DO MY EYES DECIEVE ME! ARE THOSE TWO OF MY THREE FORMER CHILDREN?"

"Oh shit…" they both muttered at the same time as that all too familiar '_POOF' _erupted in front of them.

A 32 year old Kakashi stood before them smiling his usual smile. **_Although we never really could tell if he was smiling or not XP_** And if Naruto and Sasuke hadn't been aware of how many years had passed they would've thought it was the _Kakashi sensei_ from their childhood. He looked _exactly_ the same.

"Well well well…look who's finally come home!" he sang out.

Sasuke smiled nervously, full of embarrassment,

"Uh…hello Kakashi sens-…erm…_san_…I mean uh…"

But Sasuke's sentence hadn't even gotten out before his former teacher scooped him up into a bone-crushing hug.

"HEY KIDDO!"

Sasuke's eyes bulged, as Naruto _danced _around them with looks of both extreme fear and worry.

"…can't…breath…" he managed to choke out.

Kakashi released him laughing loudly. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled a few times to get his bearings, but Kakashi went right on blabbing,

"I'm so sorry I wasn't around to see you sooner, but when you came back, I swear to god as hard as I tried, I couldn't get one chance to visit you. That damn Tsunade kept you locked up for so long and by the time you were allowed to actually _breathe oxygen_ I was off on a 2 month mission helping a local village get back on their feet after a bad storm. I just got back yesterday!"

Kakashi opened his eyes expecting to see a pair of 12 year old boys both in great awe over their _amazing_ master's importance…but instead he saw two former adult student's, one 19 and the other 20; one of which was frantically and continuously smacking the other in the back yelling obvious instructions as the other was gagging and hacking over his lost air.

"Inhale! Inhale! You've to inhale!" Naruto yelled as he smacked Sasuke's back again.

"Will you _cough_ shut up for _wheeze_ ten seconds damnit!" Sasuke coughed back as his tried to let as much air as he could into his squished lungs.

Kakashi couldn't take it, he started laughing again. Sasuke finally retrieved enough air to stop coughing and Naruto just stared at Kakashi, annoyed.

"What the hell are you laughing about now!" Naruto scolded.

Kakashi, slowed his laughing to a small chuckle,

"Heh, n-nothing…it was just at first I thought you guys were still…" He looked back at their bewildered faces, "…ah…forget it…never mind an old man's ramblings."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh,

"HA! You're hardly old…Kakashi-kun…"

"HEY! Don't be so familiar with your former master you _little brat_!

Sasuke laughed again,

"Sorry sorry; you're right. Heh…I guess we'll always be the '_brats_' and you'll always be our _'genus of a master.'_ "

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!"

All three of them laughed.

"Well _brats,_ it's about time this _master_ got some food of his own; I'll see you two around."

They waved as Kakashi walked away but he stopped and turned around,

"Hey Sasuke!" he yelled.

Sasuke turned around,

"Yeah?"

Kakashi smiled again,

"It's good to have you home kiddo…"

Sasuke smiled back at his old sensei,

"Thanks."

END of Chapter 1

_I really wanted to start out with a nice, upbeat, cute chapter before we dive into the serious stuff. And I just had to add Kakashi in there. I'm planning to do a good scene with Shikamaru too. _

_For this sequel, I really like the story that has developed in my mind. It's funny at times, got some serious action, loads of drama, and oh boy is it gonna get smexy. I got a few requests from people asking that this one be a little more detailed than my first. HAHA! Well, we'll just see, I'm not sure how far the 'Teen' rating will let me go but I'll try my best to make it sweet and romantic._

_Chapter 2 will be up in just a little while, so check back soon! I think this sequel is going to be longer than my first story! _


	3. Chapter 3

TRUST

Chapter 2: _Protective Shade_

"Alright, knowing Kakashi he's probably gone to go read _you know what_. I think we're free to leave."

Sasuke snorted as they began to make their way out of the market,

"He still reads those fucking things?"

"Every damn day…" Naruto sighed slowly.

Sasuke watched him and twitched uncomfortably. He gave Naruto's jacket a slight tug,

"Soooo? Where are we going? You still haven't even given me a clue."

Naruto grinned,

"I'm happy to say, that today we're going _'out'_!"

Sasuke froze,

"Say wha? Naruto you don't mean that literally do you?"

Naruto stared at him bewildered for a second. Then started laughing as he slowly understood what Sasuke was talking about.

"No no, we're not leaving the village…pfft…you thinks I'm nuts? You'd get ripped to little bloody pieces!"

Sasuke grimaced,

"Well, way to talk about my death with such enthusiasm!"

Naruto laughed loudly. But it was no sooner after his laugh had they entered a small cluster of trees near the west edge of the village.

Sasuke shook his head,

"What is this!" he exclaimed, his voice full of excitement.

Naruto leaned against one of trees,

"I found it a few days back." He said happily, hands in his pockets, "It turns out the forest outside Konoha has found a way to creep inside a bit. And when I saw all these trees so close together, I thought of you. I mean you hadn't been in a real forest for 8 months so I thought you'd like it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was a saint. He immediately jumped up into the trees, Naruto could hear him sighing.

"You are an angel." He whispered from the trees above.

Naruto smiled,

"Happy to help. Oh and sorry about the whole _'bloody pieces'_ thing, I was just teasing you." He stopped walking and looked back up at the trees. "Still…you and I both know you could escape from here anytime you wanted."

"Not true…" a coy voice returned.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke returned to the ground gracefully; he turned his head,

"Well…you're here aren't you?"

"HA!" Naruto laughed again, "You're too good of a fighter…I'll never beat you."

Sasuke's face mouth curled,

"That's not what I mean…"

Naruto was confused. He began turning around as he asked,

"Then what do you- eh!"

Sasuke was facing him, smiling _that_ smile. But once their eyes met, both their faces stiffened immediately. It's hard to explain how they were staring at each other; you'd expect a couple to fall into each other's arms right away, but with these boys it was different. It didn't seem like anything romantic, they were looking at each other like you would look at an enemy before you entered a battle; it was a 'stare-down' as if to see who the bigger 'man' was. They looked at each other with these tense faces for awhile but their expressions and bodies gradually relaxed as the time past. Their minds swam in the eyes of the one that was in front of them; Naruto in Sasuke's black pools and Sasuke in Naruto's blue. Naruto held his arms out towards the brunette.

"C'mere…"

Sasuke embraced him and they held each other for what seemed like forever.

**-A little while later-**

Naruto was sitting against a large tree, eyelids closed while Sasuke was lying on the forest floor with his head resting on Naruto's lap.

"How come I never tan?"

"What?" the blonde asked as his eyes opened slowly.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and intertwined it with his own as he held it up to the sunlight to show their comparison,

"I mean I get just as much sun, right?"

Naruto laughed running his free hand through Sasuke's hair.

"I don't think the Uchiha are well known for their tans…"

The was a uncomfortable pause as Sasuke brought his hand down in a solemn fashion,

"Guess we _weren't_ were we?"

Naruto blushed violently having realized what he just said,

"Sasuke…I…I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to speak about your family-"

"It's fine…I just miss them a lot."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "I miss my parents too…"

They were silent. For a moment both of them reflected on the memories they held of their parents.

Naruto suddenly jumped at the sound of Sasuke's loud laughter.

"Wh-What are you laughing about!"

Sasuke covered his face with a hand,

"What would they say if they could see us now?"

Naruto pondered that question for a moment and then joined in Sasuke's laughter. After a little while their laughter died and the calm silence returned.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna come over tonight?"

Naruto smiled,

"Sorry; Tsunade's got a small assignment for me tonight."

"Well then…best make good use of the time we have now…"

30 seconds later Naruto's tongue was _exploring_ the _wonders_ of Sasuke's mouth as they lay together on the forest floor, shirtless. After their lips parted Sasuke slid his face down to the blonde's neck and began to suck and bite at it playfully. Naruto moaned quietly to Sasuke's delight. The brunette allowed Naruto to trace the outline of his beautifully thin but muscled body as he clung to it with loving force. It was a pleasurable cycle for both of them. But soon it began to get a bit faster and forceful; they started battling over control by pushing each other roughly against trees and the forest floor. Sasuke won in the end as his managed to pin his lover to the ground; Naruto continued to fight him for awhile but eventually gave up as he let the Uchiha's tongue entrance to his mouth.

15 minutes later they were sitting against the same tree as before while Sasuke gently massaged Naruto's bare shoulders.

"I'm sorry…was I too rough?"

"That's not it; it's just that I keep running out of excuses for the bruising on my chest and neck." Naruto explained. "Everyone thinks I have some secret girlfriend…"

"Well you do!"

"HA! Hardly!"

Sasuke lowered his face next to Naruto's and kissed his cheek,

"Just call me your girlfriend for now…at least until…"

"Until what?"

"…Never mind…"

Naruto sighed,

"Sasuke…we've been through this…telling people about…_us_ is too great a risk."

"I know," He replied, "but is this how it's always going to be? Running away to forests and alleys just so that we can love each other?"

Naruto put his face in his hands,

"I don't know…"

"Don't you think people will eventually find out why you come over to my home as often as you do?"

"It's not like we have sex every time I'm there…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said gently, "…do you think that matters to them?"

Naruto sighed heavily; he knew Sasuke was right.

"Then we should leave…"

"Naruto, you know I can't go-"

"When you're released from your penalties…" Naruto interrupted, "…we'll leave this place together."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide; his punishments and penalties were far from over. He still had 5 whole years before he could even leave Konoha for a minute let alone a lifetime.

"You'd wait that long?" he asked quietly as his massaging stopped.

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand on him shoulder,

"I'd wait forever…"

Sasuke's bent his tear stained face forward and rested it on the back on Naruto's neck.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of moving feet.

"Fuck…" muttered Naruto.

They both jumped up and quickly returned the clothing to their backs just as Sakura entered the clearing.

Naruto smiled despite being interrupted. He was always happy to see her.

"Sakura-chan!" he chimed.

"Oh!" she was surprised to see them. "Naruto…Sasuke-kun…what are you guys doing here?"

There was a hint of suspicion in her voice. Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced with panic.

"Nothing really…Naruto told me he wanted to spar and we managed to find this nice area." Sasuke looked around at the trees as he spoke; pretending that he was seriously interested in what surrounded them. "This was a good place to practice forest combat considering I can't leave. So we decided to give it a shot."

"Oh, that's cool." She answered happily.

Naruto's smile returned. He could always count on Sasuke to come up with a convincing lie to cover their butts.

Sakura shook her head,

"Right, I almost forgot my whole reason for coming here." She turned to Naruto, "Iruka wants to see you Naruto…something about a broken window?"

"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted, "I got to go! I'll see you guys later!" He gave a wave and vanished into the trees leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke sighed to himself and looked over at Sakura,

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Sakura beamed and nodded her head. Sasuke smiled slightly,

"Come on; let's go grab something to eat."

He began to make his way towards the exit as Sakura happily walked beside him.

END Chapter 2

_-I'm **really** happy with how this chapter turned out. _

_Chapter 3 will be added in a bit so check back soon. And give me some reviews guys! I've only got a few on the intro. I wanna hear your thoughts and opinions!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: _Familiar Words_

Sasuke said his goodbyes to Sakura as they went their separate ways,

"Thanks for eating with me, I'll see you later." He waved.

Sakura beamed,

"My pleasure Sasuke-kun." She smiled, "See ya!" she gave him a quick wink walked away.

Sasuke smiled as she walked away. He noticed a nice change in her. No longer was she an annoying love-struck 12 year old. Now at 19 years, she had become a mature adult. And as odd as things were, Sasuke really did enjoy talking with her; she had become intelligent, funny and an all around fun person to be with. He wondered if things would have been different if he and Naruto weren't gay. He might've even come to _like_ her a lot now that she had grown up.

But _things_ weren'tdifferent so all he could do was smile at the back of his female friend, shrug and walk towards his house.

Even though his house arrest was over, Sasuke still had a 24 hour watch team hounding him and a curfew to abide by so he took no time while walking. After ten minutes he checked the time and saw that he still had a little while to _'breathe oxygen' _as Kakashi had put it earlier that day, so he made himself comfortable on a bench and watched the last of the social commotion move along the emptying streets. Soon almost everyone had cleared out and gone home and Sasuke was considering heading back to his house too. After all, if he was even one minute late his surveillance team would jump him in a second. But he sat back and stared at the orange sky and thought about all that had happened that day.

"_I'd wait forever…"_

Those three words rang through his ears again and again.

'_That means that Naruto would put this all behind him…' _he thought,_ 'But this is his home…this is where he's slept, eaten, cried, laughed and lived all his life. Leaving with me means that he'd throw away his dream of becoming Hokage forever…Damn…I could never let him do something like that. He can't throw away his future because of me and my fucking mistakes. I can't make him suffer.'_

"Excuse me!"

Sasuke was abruptly pulled back to earth. For a moment he was clueless as to where the words had come from but finally he looked down to see a little boy with black hair staring at him.

"Uh…" Sasuke began. He was shocked to see such a little kid speaking to him. Children _never _approached him; in fact, this was the very first one to talk to him ever since he returned to the village.

"Are you ok mister?" the child asked innocently and kindly.

Sasuke straightened himself up,

"Y-Yes I'm fine…um…why are you asking me?"

The little boy shrugged and climbed onto the bench space beside Sasuke. Sasuke watched in awe, this kid couldn't have been older than 6 years and yet here he was, asking a complete stranger if he was 'ok'.

The little boy's feet dangled off the bench so he began to playfully swing them back and forth; he did so for a little while and then began to speak again, but this time he acted in a shy manner,

"I just asked-ed cause you looked all dead and stuff just sitting there…"

Sasuke refrained from laughing at this.

"No no I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little sad is all."

The child whipped his head around in alarm,

"You're sad?...How come?"

"It's uh…kinda complicated…"

"Can I hear bout it!'

This was insane, never once had anyone ever been so interested in the Sasuke's life. But the more important question than why this child wanted to know so much was why this child didn't know so much already. He wondered how this little kid was the only child in Konoha who didn't know all about his mistakes. Everyone else knew; that's why no children ever approached him. Their parents had warned them to stay away from _'that Uchiha'_. But this boy was interested.

"Well," he began, "a long time ago when I was a bit older than you…I…did some really bad things."

"How bad?" he asked. "Like the kinda stuff you'd get grounded _forever_ for?"

Sasuke smiled at the child,

"The kinda stuff that'd get you grounded _forever and ever _for."

"Wow…is that why you're so sad?"

"I guess so…"

"Well, whenever I get into that kind of trouble I always say 'I'm sorry.' Why don't you do that?"

"…But this isn't the type of thing you can just apologize for and expect-"

"Well, how do you know it won't work unless you've tried it?" the child interrupted.

This left him speechless.

Without warning, the boy jumped off the bench,

"I gotta go, I hear my mommy calling me."

"Oh…" it was odd that Sasuke hadn't heard anything; but he disregarded it, "so…you really do live around here?"

"Sure do." The little boy pointed to an apartment flat just a few blocks down from where they were sitting. Sasuke immediately recognized it as the very same flat he lived in when he was 12. He stood up next to the child and stared at his former home for moment; suddenly he felt something grab him. Sasuke looked down to see this little boy clinging to him…he was crying.

Sasuke patted his head gently,

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The boy held on for awhile longer. Then, he let go and rubbed his eyes,

"Yeah, I'm ok…" he said slowly. "I really do hope things turn out ok for you…_Sasuke-kun_."

Then without another word, the boy took off running towards his flat. Sasuke blinked.

'_So…he really did know who I was.' _He thought as he walked towards his home.

It was a rather odd experience but it made him feel better all the same.

**-A few days later-**

Naruto put his tea down and leaned back in his chair,

"So…some random kid just waltzed up to you and gave you _advice for life_?"

Sasuke was draining the last of the orange juice from its carton,

"Yup." He answered and he tossed it in the garbage. "More tea?"

Naruto handed him his glass,

"Yes please…It's…It's just so weird though. That a little kid would walk right up to you…I thought children hated you…"

Sasuke glared at the blonde,

"They don't _hate_ me…they're just scared shitless of me."

"Ain't that the truth…but you know…you are _the insane evil Uchiha_…"

Sasuke took a bag of potato chips out of one of his cabinets, opened the bag and began eating.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically, "I'm _real_ dangerous now…"

They both laughed.

"Still…" the brunette began as he handed the bag to Naruto, "there was something weird about that kid…the way he talked to me…I dunno…maybe I'm just losing my mind." He licked the salt off his fingers.

Naruto stared at him and shook his head,

"Impossible…I know when you've lost your mind, I've seen it happen…in your case, you tend to smash a lot of things when you go insane."

Sasuke snatched the chips away from him,

"Thanks. I'll make a note of that, asshole."

Naruto giggled,

"But onto more important things…I heard you went to a restaurant with Sakura-chan." He said in a girly flirtatious voice.

"If you call a ramen stand a restaurant…then I guess so."

Naruto began singing,

"_Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"_

Sasuke stared at him,

"Do you have any idea how fucking moronic you sound right now?"

"Erm…"

Sasuke put the chips away and poured himself some tea at the counter. He felt Naruto's arms curl around his waist,

"You know what I was thinking about today?" he asked as his rested head on the brunette's shoulder.

"What?"

"Our very first kiss."

There was an awkward pause. Then, they both began cracking up.

"I've always wondered something…" Sasuke managed to choke out.

"What?" Naruto asked clutching his sides.

They finally managed to stop laughing,

"What were you thinking when it happened?" he asked chuckling.

Naruto thought for a moment,

"I thought it was the most disgusting thing that had ever happened in the history of all history." He answered.

"Same here."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Then, Naruto leaned in towards his lover and their lips met.

As they parted Sasuke could hear the blonde whisper,

"What an interesting change…that's not even close to what runs through my mind now."

"What do you think of now?"

"Honestly?...That I seriously want to get you in bed."

"What an interesting suggestion…" Sasuke whispered as they leaned in for another.

END Chapter 3

_This one turned out way different than what I thought, but I still like it. I like the part when Naruto teases Sasuke about having dinner with Sakura…I dunno, it just makes me laugh. _

_Chapter 4 will be up in a bit, so check back soon! Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy fudge, this story is going way longer than I thought! And this is great and all except…my junior year of high school starts in just a few days! I'm going to try and post the rest of the story before the school year starts but I may not make it in time. The good news is that I've the rest of the story is all locked up in my little noggin' so that's good at least. But I've got 4 chapters posted including this one and there may be as many as 4 chapters left! ARG! Curse my productive Yaoi mind!_

_This chapter is basically something that I just whipped up 2 hours ago XP Because something really major happens in chapter 5 but I didn't want to follow up chapter 3 with it so I came up with this cute filler. BUT PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER because what happens here is also vital to the storyline, so please read!_

Chapter 5: _'Rekindled'_

A week later, Konoha was once again blessed with another bright and sunny day. And on that very day Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wandered the streets together; talking and laughing. The old trio was back, at least for the day.

"And that's when I punched his face, knocking 3 teeth out and breaking his jaw." Sakura grinned.

She had just finished yet another story of a bad relationship she had experienced. She smiled and looked over at her two former teammates whose expressions were close to nothing but extreme terror.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why is it that all of your relationships always end with you causing physical damage to either a man's face, back, neck, stomach, arm, shoulder, foot, hand, finger, toe, ear, head, thigh, or groin?"

Sakura's eyes grew dark as she stared at the road ahead,

"_**Because all men are evil beings from the deepest pits of hell…" **_

Naruto and Sasuke scooted away from her a bit,

"I-I see…"

Sasuke looked over at her again,

"You broke his jaw?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Sure did." She added, smiling again.

"Uh…right…"

The walked a little more and then Naruto leaned over towards Sasuke,

"This chick is still psyyyyyycho."

2.4 seconds later Naruto was lying in the road face first in a pile of mud from last night's rain.

"Ow…" he muttered.

Sasuke was standing next to Sakura,

"No offence man…but you seriously had that coming…"

"Oh shut up…"

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

She and Sasuke turned around to see a 19 year old blond girl running towards them.

"Oh, Ino! Hi!"

Unlike Sakura, Ino had let her hair grow out again. She hadn't grown too much considering the years and she still had a love for purple clothing.

"Morning Sakura." She said as she came up to them.

"Good morning Ino."

She was taken by surprise,

"Oh! Um…good morning Sasuke-kun." She blushed slightly, "I haven't seen for awhile; how've you been?

He bent down and was now attempting to pull Naruto's head out of the mud pile,

"Oh, I've been doing ok." He answered as he continued to yank Naruto's head out. "Nothing new, since I last saw you. What about you?"

"Nothing new either, I'm still teaching the younger classes basic ninja skills. I hope to get enough credits doing that, so that I can advance onto the older children soon."

Sasuke answered; with each word he pulled at Naruto's head more,

"That's. Good. To. Hear." He finally yanked out his head, thus causing them to both fall down.

"Ow…" Naruto rubbed his neck, "You didn't have to pull that hard."

Sasuke smacked him in the head,

"You're welcome asshole."

Naruto got up,

"Oh yeah? Well if I'm an asshole then that makes you a motherfuc- oh…hi Ino."

"Uh…hey Naruto."

Sakura decided to change the subject,

"Um…we were just going to go get some breakfast, you wanna come?"

Ino smiled,

"Why not!"

All four of them went to breakfast but Ino ended up tagging along with them for the rest of the day. Around noon they ran into two people no one expected,

"Lee?…Tenten?" Naruto was astounded.

Tenten seemed just as surprised to see them too. Her hair was the same but her face and body had matured greatly. She looked very pretty. She smiled and ran towards them. When she reached them she gave Ino and Sakura both hugs,

"It's been so long! How are all of you!" she turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "Hi, Naruto! And- Oh!…Sasuke-kun…um…"

"Hello Tenten, it's been a really long time."

"Yes…it…it certainly has. We heard you came home but still…this is quite a shock." She seemed to be a bit afraid of him.

Sasuke noticed this and didn't make any advancement towards her; he attempted to be as gentle as possible.

"So, where have you been this whole time? It's been years since I've seen you."

She seemed to open up more with this question,

"Oh. Um…well me, Lee, and Gai-sensei were up in the mountain terrain for about half a year. We traveled around by the request of the Hokage to help out the many villages in need of medical attention. We had tons of vaccinations…" she laughed, "Lee offered to carry all of them. Hey speaking of which where is he?"

The three of them leaned over and weren't surprised to see Lee talking to Sakura.

Out of everyone Sasuke had seen, no one had changed as much as Lee had. It was like puberty hit him like a frying pan. At 19, his muscles were far more visible, he'd grown a lot taller, his hair was shorter and no longer resembling a bowl cut, and his eyes looked a bit more…normal. They weren't really golf ball shaped anymore. His green spandex was now replaced with a green tee-shirt and a pair of dark green cargo pants. He'd become quite handsome one would say. Sakura seemed to think so since she was talking to him with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered in shock as he continued to stare at Lee.

"Yeah," Tenten replied, "One day, Lee just sprouted. It was sort of amazing."

Lee had said hello to Ino and was now making his way over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto! It's been awhile!"

"Hey Fuzz!"

They both gave each other a quick hug. Then he turned his attention towards Sasuke.

"Wow…Sasuke…is that really you!"

"That's what I should be asking you. Shit in a hat…you look so different."

Lee laughed,

"Thanks." He held out his hand and Sasuke shook it.

"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to come see you, but when we left, you were still in that solitary confinement thing…"

"Right…that ended about 3 months ago I'm happy to say."

"Really? I'm happy to hear it."

And what made Sasuke smile most was the fact that Lee really did sound happy.

The six of them were now wandering around together.

"Oh by the way," Sasuke began, "Where's Neji?"

Tenten broke off from her conversation with Ino to answer,

"Oh, he and Hinata are currently up at the Sand Village with their families. I think they're conducting some negotiations there or something."

"When are they coming home?" Sakura asked.

"It should be in a month or two." Lee answered, "I hear Gaara's being a bit stubborn."

Sasuke whipped his head around,

"Gaara!"

"Sure," said Naruto, "He still comes by here with his family from time to time…he hasn't been here for awhile though. I think the last time he came here was when you were under house arrest. I saw him that time…believe it or not he actually asked about you."

"Seriously? Sasuke was astounded, "I didn't know Gaara cared enough to wonder about someone else's well being."

Lee smiled,

"You'd be surprised. He's doing better since I last saw him…I mean sure, he's still all emotionless and grumpy, but at least he's not going around with that _'My purpose is to kill' _thing he used to say all the time."

"True." Ino agreed.

It was a very pleasant afternoon they had together. Since there was such a big group of them they ended up running into a few more people. They all stopped by to hello to Kiba and Shino and by the later evening Shikamaru had joined the group.

The seven of them, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru all sat on a grassy bank as they watched the sunset. After a bit of silence Shikamaru broke the ice with a very disturbing question,

"So Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're all in suspense, so tell us…Did you ever get your revenge on your brother?"

Everyone became still. They looked over at Sasuke who was sitting next to Naruto at the end. They couldn't deny it; they were all wondering if Sasuke ever achieved the goal that caused him to betray them all.

Sasuke laid back down in the grass,

"Yeah…I got what I wanted."

No one said anything after that; it was silent. Everything felt so awkward and Sasuke felt so dirty after giving an answer like that.

'_That's right…" _he thought, _"I betrayed them all didn't I? Wasn't I the one who threw away their friendship and their trust like it was garbage? Just so I could achieve my selfish goal?"_

He covered his face with his hands. But as he was lying there in the grass the Uchiha heard the words the child had spoken to him a week earlier.

"_Well, whenever I get into that kind of trouble I always say 'I'm sorry.' Why don't you do that?"_

Sasuke sighed slowly.

"_Ok."_ He thought.

So he closed his eyes and sat up,

"You guys," he started.

Everyone looked over at him again.

"I'm…I'm…truly sorry…that I threw you all away for the sake of my pride and selfishness."

Naruto smiled at him.

After a moment, they all answered him,

"Aw, it's all cool man." Lee piped up.

"Yeah…I forgive you." Ino followed.

"Me too." answered Tenten.

And Shikamaru just grinned at him.

For the rest of the night no one said anything, but Naruto secretly squeezed Sasuke's hand when no one was looking.

END Chapter 4

_OMG This turned out waaaaaaaay longer than I anticipated. I think this is actually the longest chapter yet! Wow, well thanks for reading this part till the end guys! I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter so please review this one especially._

_Chapter 6 will be up in a bit and chapter 7 is already written! So my next update will have twice as much! Check back soon! _


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been a little while! I'm so sorry everyone, I've been finishing some last minute summer stuff and I didn't get a chance to write. The good news is that this is a double post! So it's a special treat for you guys. Enjoy! I'll do my best to finish the story this week. But tomorrow is my first day as a junior in high school…arg…wish me luck! _

_I have some author notes on the last chapter: That chapter was sort of inspired by my brother. He's 23 and I'm also in my later teens so naturally we like to hang out with our friends a lot. And something I've always wanted to see with the Naruto characters is them all being together as friends. You know, all 19 and 20 years old, just hanging around and doing absolutely nothing except just enjoying each other's company. I thought this would be especially cute for Sasuke to experience since he hasn't been with real friends and been given real kindness and compassion for so long. Ok…enough of my useless babble! ONWARD! _

Chapter 5: _'Realization within the Flames' _

**The brunette hadn't smiled that much in his entire life let alone in just one night. Sasuke woke up the next few mornings believing that none of it had been real; that it had all been a dream. He had been so afraid that it hadn't happened…that he'd wake up and he'd be back within those black trees staring at his brother's grotesque corpse…wondering where he'd go…and what he'd do with his life. **

**He was afraid that he'd wake up and be back 4 years ago when his _'comrades' _abandoned him out of hatred and fear and he realized how much it hurt to be betrayed…to be thrown away. How he had become so frustrated and so angry that he killed a man; a young man, who had been going about his business; who was going home to a loving and happy family. How Sasuke hated that man for being happy, and then how later that night he curled up into a tight ball and cried himself to sleep. **

**All those times he tried to kill himself but never had enough courage to do it; he made himself bleed, bruise, scream and cry until there was nothing left to scream and cry about…until he was empty…until he was no different then his brother's dead body… **

"Sasuke?...Come on man…wake up…"

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly,

"Brother…?" He whispered.

"Not quite…" the voice answered with a hint of humor, "If I was your brother this would be one sick and twisted relationship…"

Sasuke fully opened his black eyes to see those familiar blue staring back at him,

"When did you get here?"

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." the blonde answered sarcastically as he opened the window blinds, "I came over and the door was open so I let myself in; you really have to learn how to lock your front door."

Sasuke pulled the covers over his head, attempting to shield himself from the bright light,

"Go away…"

Naruto glared at him for a moment but then an evil grin curled across his face. He tiptoed up to the brunette's bed, knelt down quietly and then roughly pushed him off and onto the floor with a loud 'THUD!'

Sasuke sat up on the floor, pulled the covers off his head and curiously looked at Naruto for a moment,

"Do you _want_ me to kill you? Is that it?"

Naruto laughed,

"Nah…I don't want you to kill me…at least not now. I mean can you imagine how awful that'd look on my tombstone? _'Here lies Uzumaki Naruto...death by bedhead'_" He pointed to Sasuke's messy hair.

"Oh shut up…"

Naruto stood up,

"Wow, you really are cranky today…" he walked over and helped him up, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing…just a bad dream."

"Oh." Naruto suddenly remembered the first word that escaped Sasuke's lips as he opened his eyes.

_"Brother…?" _

The blonde lovingly took his hand,

"Well…you'll feel better after you eat something."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as Naruto led him towards the kitchen.

"I guess so."

Naruto opened the kitchen door,

"Now you sit there and I'll make you something."

"What? No…you don't have to do that."

"Don't be stupid…you obviously had a bad night. So let me take care of you…ok?"

Sasuke's went red.

"What are you my wife?"

Naruto smiled, bent down and gently kissed his forehead.

"If you'd like to call me that, then fine."

Sasuke smiled back,

"Ok, _honey,_ I'd like some eggs and toast please."

"Sure _sweetheart_…"

He immediately went to work preparing breakfast for the both of them. Sasuke was surprised to see how well Naruto handled himself around the kitchen.

"You seriously can cook?"

"Course I can…eggs aren't that hard to make my friend."

Sasuke shrugged, somewhat agreeing, got up and opened the refrigerator. He took out the milk carton and two cups from a cupboard.

"So what's going on today?" he asked as he poured the milk.

"Well…" Naruto began as Sasuke handed him the egg carton, "Um…actually Tsunade wanted to see you today."

Sasuke nearly dropped the milk.

"W-What? Why does she wanna see me?"

He shrugged, "I dunno…"

"Fuck…I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Naruto put the frying pan on the stove,

"I don't know." He repeated, "You'll have to ask her."

"Right…Crap, this really is the last thing I need right now."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No…no I can handle this myself." He added grimacing.

Naruto looked at him with a stern expression,

"Be nice…" he warned.

**_-A little while later- _**

Sasuke inhaled nervously and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come on in Sasuke…"

He entered the room to find Tsunade carefully studying a long scroll. He stood perfectly still waiting to be instructed.

"You can have a seat there for now; just let me finish reading this."

"Ok." He sat down in a chair facing her desk. He squirmed uncomfortably; it felt as if he was a little kid who had gotten sent to a strict principle's office.

After a bit, Tsunade rolled up the scroll and rested her face on her hands staring at him curiously. Now he felt even more uncomfortable.

"Tell me Sasuke…" she began, "Do you like being back here? Back in Konoha I mean."

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. "I love being back home."

"That's sweet," she answered apparently unconvinced, looking away from him, "I'm glad you're happy to be here again."

Sasuke realized what was coming. He sighed and sat back in his chair,

"But?"

Tsunade shifted her eyes back to him,

"What do you mean 'But?' What if I just asked you here out of the kindness of my caring heart; what if I was simply wondering if you were happy or not?"

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow,

"With all due respect ma'm…cut the crap."

Tsunade grimaced and sat back lazily in her chair,

"Alright…the reason I called you here was because I have something important to discuss with you."

"That being?"

"Well, I asked you if you liked being back here right?"

"Right…"

"And you told me you did like it here right?"

"Right…"

"Well Sasuke…" she folded her arms across her chest. "There are some people who think you like it a little too much here."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean…is that some of my fellow colleagues don't think I'm being…_hard enough_ on you."

"Oh…" Sasuke sighed.

"They believe you've been given too much freedom too soon." She stopped speaking.

Sasuke, picking up on the awkward silence spoke,

"Ok…I understand, but I still fail to see why _I'm_ here."

"Well, I wanted to call you here to ask your opinion on this matter. Can you offer any argument for why your current penalty should stay the way it is?"

He ran his hands through his hair.

"Ma'm…whatever punishment you decided to inflict on me…I will take it without any complaint."

Tsunade sat up a little surprised,

"Why?" she asked.

Sasuke leaned back and looked at the ceiling,

"Because I deserve it…I deserve it and all punishment for the sick displayed I caused…I deserve to be thrown into the deepest darkest room and to be kept there forever…I deserve to be stripped of my ears so that I can't hear anymore kind words and to have my eyes taken away so that I can't see anymore smiling faces…Anything you throw at me…I'll let it hit."

Tsunade was intrigued by this.

"Wow…I see…well then…thank you for your time. You may go now."

He got up and strolled over to the door. But as he opened it, he stopped,

"But you know…" he said with his back to her. "A few days ago, I spent time with some people who hadn't stopped caring for me even after so long. Who saw me for who I was…and…and when I apologized to them, they accepted it without any hesitation…without any doubt. I really…loved being near them. And if I had a choice…I'd rather not be separated from them again."

He couldn't see but Tsunade smiled at his back,

"I understand." She answered. "You may leave now."

**-That Night- **

Lately the Uchiha had been having frightening dreams of his past self, but that night there was a drastic change.

_Sasuke was in a dark room surrounded shadowy figures. They were all whispering words he desperately tried to understand but couldn't; then he heard someone sobbing faintly. He turned around but saw no one. Yet, as time passed the whispering of the figures grew softer and the crying grew louder. Finally as Sasuke turned around for what felt like the millionth time he saw a child. It was none other than the little boy he met two weeks back. The boy was hunched over, crying into his hands. _

_Sasuke remembered how it was just like before when the child had clung to him as he cried. So he walked in front of the boy and knelt down before him. _

_"Hey…" he whispered gently. "Hey…What's wrong?" _

_The child sat up without looking at him and rubbed his eyes, _

_"Nothing…I'm ok." _

_But Sasuke reached out towards the child, _

_"No you're not…please tell me what's wrong." _

_But now the boy pushed him away violently and yelled, _

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" _

_He was shocked, _

_"W-What?" _

_The child backed away shaking his head frantically as his tears continued to fall, _

_"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU…YOU LIAR!...YOU MURDERER!" _

_Sasuke's eye grew wide. _

_"I HATE YOU!" the child shouted. _

_"I HATE YOU!" _

Sasuke woke up in a sweat. But he wasn't entirely sure what had woken him…if it was the nightmare or of it was the strange scent that came from outside. He shook his head as he came to recognize the smell…something was burning. But it wasn't inside his house, it was somewhere else. Immediately, he got up and checked outside his window; and there he saw a horrid sight. Tons of ninja surrounded a small apartment flat desperately trying to put the flames out. Some people were fleeing from the scene while many ran by to help in anyway they could. But what caused Sasuke to panic wasn't any of this…it was that he recognized that apartment…he knew who lived there. He hastily grabbed a black T-shirt to put on and ran out of his house and into the street. He quickly made his way to the burning building where he spotted Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" he yelled.

The 20 year old stopped directing people for a moment and turned around,

"Sasuke!" he was surprised, "What are you doing here!"

Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd towards him,

Shikamaru sighed when they were face to face,

"Uh…Sasuke? As you can see we're a bit busy right now…what do you need?"

"Did you get everyone evacuated?"

Shikamaru looked surprised at his question,

"What?"

Sasuke tried again,

"I asked if you got everyone out!"

Shikamaru nodded,

"Uh…yeah, we got everyone out…why? Were you worried about Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

Shikamaru looked surprised again,

"Yeah…she lives-" he looked at the burning flat, "Well…I should say she _lived_ in that flat. But she's fine…I assure you."

"Sasuke-kun!"

They turned and saw a somewhat burnt but safe Sakura running towards them. When she reached Sasuke they embraced. He pulled her back and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright!"

"Yes, I'm fine…but what are you doing here!"

Sasuke suddenly remembered why he came,

"Sakura! Do you know most of the people that live in these flats?"

"Yes, I know everyone who lived there; it was only a few apartments."

"So you know the child right?"

She stared at him confused,

"Child?"

"Yes! There's a little boy who lives in my old apartment…where is he?"

Sakura looked at the burning building.

"Sasuke…I think you've made some mistake…"

"What?"

"She's right," Shikamaru added. "There's no record of any children currently living in these flats…and besides…Sasuke…no one lives in your old apartment. That's been empty for years."

Sasuke looked back at the flames,

"You guys are wrong…I met a little boy awhile ago…he told me he lived there."

"Well, Sasuke…you must have heard wrong…"

"No! I swear he pointed right to my flat."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, but he shoved it off.

"I know there's a kid living there…and if no one will go get him then I will!"

He then took off running towards the building at full speed.

"NO! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started running after him but Shikamaru grabbed her around the waist.

"No Sakura you can't! That building is going to come down any second…and even though he's a reckless moron…he's still Sasuke…I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"Let me go! He just came back here…he just came home Shikamaru! We can't lose him again!"

"We won't!" he shouted, "You need to calm down!"

Sasuke jumped up and hurled himself through the burning door of his former flat. He got up and looked around but even though there was fire surrounding him…he couldn't see any traces of furniture, lamps, carpet or anything that told him people might have lived there. It was completely empty. But that was impossible! He remembered the boy clearly pointing out his flat to him. He remembered-

_"So…you really do live around here?" _

_"Sure do." The little boy pointed to an apartment flat just a few blocks down from where they were sitting. _

'This is impossible!' he thought, 'How can this be!'

Then the boy's words repeated in his head once again,

_"Wow…is that why you're so sad?" _

_"I guess so…" _

_"Well, whenever I get into that kind of trouble I always say 'I'm sorry.' Why don't you do that?" _

_"…But this isn't the type of thing you can just apologize for and expect-" _

_"Well, how do you know it won't work unless you've tried it?" the child interrupted. _

Those words rang in his mind over and over again…until…he remembered…until…_that_ memory came flooding back to him.

_"Big brother! Hold on…wait for me!" _

_Itachi turned his head, _

_"Well," he said, "If you can't run fast enough I'm going to leave you Sasuke." _

_Sasuke at six years old finally caught up with his older brother. He literally attached himself to Itachi's right leg. _

_"How come you don't want to play with me today?" _

_Itachi pried Sasuke off, _

_"I'm just not in the mood right now…I'm sorry Sasuke." he brought his fingers to his brother's forehead and flicked him playfully. _

_"Arg…" Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "You always do that…" _

_Itachi laughed, _

_"Yes, I suppose I do…but today I have a good excuse." _

_"What?" _

_Itachi sighed, _

_"Father's very cross with me." _

_"What'd ya do this time?" _

_Itachi whipped his head around, _

_"Hey…what do you mean 'this time?'" _

_Sasuke giggled and pulled at his brother's arm. _

_"Come one just tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!" _

_Itachi's eyes narrowed, _

_"What I **did**…isn't important…it's the fact that father is mad at me." _

_"Oh…ok" Sasuke sat down and began to think of a solution even though he had no clue what the problem even was. After a little while he spoke again, _

_"I've got it!" _

_Itachi looked at him surprise, _

_"You've got what exactly?" he asked as he sat down next to his baby brother. _

_Sasuke smiled, _

**_"Well, whenever I get into that kind of trouble I always say 'I'm sorry.' Why don't you do that?" _**

****

_Itachi chuckled, _

**_"…But this isn't the type of thing you can just apologize for and expect-" _**

****

**_"Well, how do you know it won't work unless you've tried it?" Sasuke interrupted. _**

_Itachi rested his face on his knees, _

_"Yeah…I guess you're right…" _

_"Really!" _

_Itachi nodded, _

_"Yeah, I'll apologize to father when we get home." _

_Sasuke jumped up, _

_"That's great! That means you don't have a problem anymore right?" _

_"Uh…yeah…I guess so." _

_"Then that means you can play with me!" _

_Itachi smiled kindly at his brother, _

_"You know what?" _

_"What?" asked the child. _

_Itachi grinned, _

_"I think you're right!" at the moment he got up and scooped his baby brother into his arms and threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke laughed and giggled loudly. _

_"Come on big brother! Put me down! Put me down!" _

_Itachi put him down and flicked his forehead again, _

_"Well then…" he stood up, "I guess that means you don't want a piggyback ride…" _

_Sasuke began hopping up and down, _

_"No No No No No! I want one! Please Please Please? _

_Itachi picked him up again and set him on his back- _

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Sasuke was lying on the floor of the burning empty flat, clutching his head in his hands…screaming…and screaming.

"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!

GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU…YOU LIAR! YOU MURDERER! I HATE YOU!

I HATE YOU!"

He clutched his throat, and began coughing from the strain and the fumes.

He opened his eyes as the tears began flowing out. Now he understood. He hadn't seen a child two weeks ago…

…he had seen himself…

…himself as a little boy…

Suddenly the building began to shake. It was going to collapse at any moment. The Uchiha managed to pull himself together enough to stand up. It was time to get out and the only way was through the window. Sasuke then ran and threw himself through the window just as the building collapsed. He landed on the grass behind the building where no one could see him…where no one could see him crying…

END Chapter 5

_This chapter was…10 pages long…10! It took me the whole day to write this…arg…I'm so tired. Thanks for reading the whole thing guys…sheesh…and I thought chapter 4 was long XP. I've got school tomorrow…yawn so I'm heading to bed. Please review! _

_Plus…here's a treat! Chapter 6 is already up! Enjoy…that one is much shorter…XP_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok…here we go…the sex scene… _

_ WARNING: Alright, I felt it was necessary to put up a warning sign even though you're all going to go ahead and read the chapter anyway. But this is the chapter that contains the strong sexual content. There's no mention of anything below the belt, but nonetheless this is **PG-13 material**. _

Chapter 6: _'Almost Violent' _

Limping slightly, Sasuke opened the door to his house. He threw his shoes off and tossed the keys on his couch. It was unreal what had happened in the last few hours. It was a miracle alone that he had escaped that building alive but even more was the fact that hardly any of his body had been burned at all. Was he going to tell anyone about his realization?

_"No way…"_ he thought. He already had enough people believing he was a complete whack-job, he didn't need anyone else. So he decided to put it all behind him and try to get some sleep even though he wasn't tired at all.

"I'll just make some tea…and go to bed…" he said to himself. He opened the door to his kitchen where he was immediately greeted with a punch to the face. Sasuke hit the ground hard; he was dazed for a moment. He rubbed his face as he looked up to see a pair of furious blue eyes staring at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Naruto's voice shook the house.

Sasuke was shocked, at first he couldn't even comprehend what Naruto was screaming about, so instead of a quick, smart explanation all the brunette could say was,

"Wha? 0o"

Naruto picked him up and pushed him against the kitchen counter.

"Ow!" He shouted, "What the hell is your problem!"

"You!…You are my problem!" Naruto shouted back, his grip tightened on Sasuke's shoulders, "You think I can be stupid sometimes! You're unbelievable!" Naruto stopped to inhale, then he continued a little calmer, "Let me tell you a little story…I'm walking back to my house right? And low and behold I see Sakura-chan running up to me. 'That's weird.' I think to myself. 'What could be troubling her so much?' So she finally catches me and guess what? She's in tears! She's crying frantically, and can barely breathe; so I sit her on the ground and finally get her to calm down. And do you know what she tells me!"

Sasuke gulped

"She tells me that about 20 minutes ago you ran into a burning building that had just collapsed! So here's what I do, I run to that rubble of a site and see Shikamaru. I ask him what the fuck is going on and he tells me that there's been no sign of you…or your body."

Sasuke tried to speak,

"Naruto…I…I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Don't you get it! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD!" I don't care if you're a ninja, an Uchiha, or fucking God almighty; why would you do something like that!"

Sasuke paused,

"I thought that…that _little kid _was trapped…"

Naruto released him from his grip,

"You're lying through your teeth…"

"No I'm not!" Sasuke technically wasn't lying…that really was the reason he ran into that flaming hell on earth in the first place.

But Naruto wasn't convinced; he buried his face in his hands and sunk down to the floor,

"You always do this…Damn it, you always do these reckless things on the spot. This is the second time I thought you had gotten away from me. Please…please don't do this again…it kills me. And you know it does…"

Sasuke found himself sympathizing with him. So knelt down and held him gently,

"You're right…I'm sorry ok? I promise you…I won't ever do anything like that again."

They were silent for an awhile,

"Naruto? Do you forgive me?"

"No…" Naruto muttered "For a moment, I thought I was never going to see you again…but y'know…I knew…I knew you wouldn't get done in by something as stupid as a fire, so I came here to wait."

Sasuke let go,

"But then if you were so sure I was alive why did you punch me!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and then abruptly grabbed a handful of his black hair and brought him to his lips. When they pulled back he whispered,

"Why? Because…your actions made me believe that you were gone forever…even if it was for just a moment."

Then they're eyes locked. Sasuke could tell Naruto was still mad but nonetheless, he brought his face forward for another kiss, but instead of kissing him Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him against the counter again. The Uchiha winced in pain but didn't get a moment to breathe before the blonde literally shoved his mouth onto his. And he was shoving hard, so hard that it hurt. Finally Naruto pulled away, his expression was full of anger…anger and lust.

"I'm not going to be gentle with you…" he growled.

Sasuke was surprised at first but then glared at the blonde and roughly pushed him off. He stood up and stared down at his lover with cold eyes. If Naruto was done being nice, then so was he.

"Fine…" he hissed.

And then the battle began. Clothing was being torn off and kitchen furniture was being knocked over as the both of them fought desperately for control. They did this all the time, but it was serious this time around…almost violent. They pushed. They bit. And they even scratched at each other with fierce energy. And it didn't slow down once they finally made it to the bedroom. Both of them groaned and yelled but their actions spoke louder than all that. After awhile, Naruto finally managed to pin Sasuke's bare body to the bed, his anger and passion was too much for the brunette to handle. Naruto brought his face down and roughly began sucking and biting at the pale neck. Sasuke moaned loudly and frantically. And when Naruto released his mouth, he grinned at his captive.

"I win…" he whispered breathlessly.

Sasuke swore as the blood on his cut lip began to flow slowly down his chin.

Naruto let go of the Uchiha's wrists and let his eyes examine his lover up and down.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking his head band off.

Sasuke stared at him. He licked the blood off his lip and lifted his pale arms above his head. He nodded slowly as he relaxed his already bruised body.

END Chapter 6

_Ok…this is a Yaoi fic after all…and I think the scene turned out pretty good. Review and comment please. _

_Chapter 7 will be up soon so check back in a bit!_


End file.
